


Трудности вейлы

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Когти удлинились, крылья прорвали не только рубашку, но и жилет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_внеконкурс





	Трудности вейлы

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** AU, 8 курс, все герои совершеннолетние. Вдохновлено командным артом [Вейлоарт](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218958010.htm?oam#more1)

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Драко, — прошептала Панси и глотнула тыквенного сока из кубка. — Не переживай, если бы это был кто-то из школы, ты бы уже почувствовал. 

Он и почувствовал. Просто никому об этом не сказал. И не собирался говорить. Черт, он больше никогда никому ни о чем не собирался говорить. И нужно было срочно написать матери, чтобы забрала его из школы. Сегодня же. Край — завтра. 

Как он мог выбрать этого урода? Как теперь отвести от него взгляд? Как перестать думать о том, что его рука под столом сжимает ладошку Уизлетты?

«Я схожу с ума», — подумал он и поднялся. Прямо во время речи директора.

Все замолчали. Макгонагалл в том числе. Она посмотрела на него с негодованием и спросила:

— Вас что-то беспокоит, мистер Малфой? 

Он качнул головой, уже понимая, что в этот самый момент практически подписал себе смертный приговор. Потому что в его взгляде просто не могла не отразиться паника. Потому что те гребаные вейловские феромоны, о которых он до недавнего времени практически ничего не знал, уже начали действовать. И то, что сейчас почувствовала его Пара, рушило на корню планы на побег. Теперь его не отпустят. Да он и сам не захочет, не сможет сопротивляться.   
Но это будет немного позже. А сейчас он перешагнул через лавочку и быстрым шагом вышел из Большого зала.   
Уже не увидев, как со своего места поднялся Поттер.

***

— Да как ты умудрился? — спросил Блейз.

— Лучше спроси, как я умудрился скрываться от него целую неделю, — взорвался Драко. — Ты хотя бы можешь себе представить, как меня ломает? Я выбросил уже четыре прекрасных шелковых рубашки! Потому что каждый раз, как я его вижу, меня сжигает злость, отрастают когти и режутся крылья!

— Он не встречается с Уизли, — сказал Блейз. 

И Драко обмяк, расплылся в кресле, где-то внутри растеклось такое приятное и долгожданное тепло, а в груди нетерпеливо забилось сердце. Он заурчал.

Ох, твою мать, заурчал!

— Мне конец, — сказал он, сдерживая ползущую по лицу улыбку. Не вышло. Она растянула губы так сильно, что заболели скулы.

— Поговори с ним. Ты же знаешь, вариантов нет. Ты умрешь, он умрет. Вы все умрете. И нас заодно убьете. За компанию.  
Драко кивнул. Поговорит. Не сегодня.

*** 

Он просто шел в библиотеку. Вечером субботы. Никто не ходит по субботам в библиотеку, кроме, разве что, Грейнджер. Но ее Драко не боялся. Он вообще никого не боялся. Немного переживал — и только.

И не зря. Пятая точка чувствовала подставу. 

В библиотеке была не только Грейнджер. Но и Уизел. И Поттер. И Уизлетта. Целый набор всех тех, кого Драко не желал встретить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ни с учебниками, ни без них. Ни склонившегося над книгой Поттера, ни Уизлетту, кладущую ему на запястье свою ладонь. 

Вся эйфория прошлого вечера после разговора с Блейзом пропала в один короткий миг. Когти удлинились, крылья прорвали не только рубашку, но и жилет.

Драко резко развернулся и неловко, цепляясь за все огромными — просто невероятно огромными! — крыльями, протиснулся в двери и вышел в коридор, в последний момент услышав:

— Стой! — и скрип отодвигаемого стула. 

Он не был готов к разговору. Его сжирала ярость, в глазах стояла красная пелена. Жажда убийства принадлежала только той части его сознания, что навсегда закреплялась за вейлой, сам же он был напуган и хотел сбежать. Но не мог. Непривычные крылья мешали, перевешивали. Он шел так быстро, насколько позволяли обстоятельства, но Поттера-то ничего не сдерживало. Он быстро нагнал его и — ох, черт! — обхватил сзади за талию, каким-то невероятным образом не потревожив крылья. Прижался грудью к спине, задышал куда-то в плечо, гребаный коротышка.

Драко повело. Даже если он и пытался вырваться, то не помнил этого. Ему было хорошо, тепло, уютно. Его размазало, и очнулся он уже впечатанный в стену с заполненным чужим языком ртом. 

Как же ему было… невыносимо правильно. Потрясающе. Восхитительно. Его даже не потревожила чужая рука в своих брюках. Он просто подавался ей навстречу, постанывая и вылизывая чужой язык. Пока его не накрыло оргазмом.

— Наконец-то, — сказал почему-то Поттер. Хотя эта фраза явно должна была принадлежать Драко. Он даже глаза открыл от возмущения. 

И увидел чистейшую зеленую радужку — живую, блестящую, ясную. И довольную улыбку. И съехавшие набок прекрасные круглые очки.

Отвратительно. Как же отвратительно его пришибло любовью. Он даже недостатки перестал замечать. И рост Поттера его уже не заботил. Ну ниже немного — так оно даже лучше, можно смотреть с превосходством в обалденно красивые зеленые глаза.

— Я думал, ты от меня до конца года бегать будешь, — сказал все еще тошнотворно счастливо улыбающийся Поттер.

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер, — соврал Драко. Ох, он опять урчал. Ужасно, мерзко урчал. И обнимал Поттера за шею. И отпускать не собирался — какой кошмар.

— Я это исправлю, — сказал Поттер. И поцеловал.

Ладно. Драко потом ему объяснит, что так делать нельзя. Не посреди коридора. Не с его дурацкими дружками, маячившими на периферии. И не со спущенными штанами. И, да, потом, когда этот кошмарный влажный и сладкий язык перестанет затыкать ему рот.


End file.
